1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools used during construction to insure proper alignment and leveling of materials. More specifically, the present invention is related to construction tools used in the aid of drilling and aligning holes for plumbing and electrical piping hangers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The use of measuring devices in the construction world is essential for providing accuracy and ease when building and hanging structures. Particularly, accurate measurement is important for maintaining straight and level objects, such as in hanging pipes with pipe hangers from a ceiling. For example, inaccurate measurements can either reduce or increase flow of a liquid, and therefore provide additional problems when the incorrect calculation of flow rates is used in standard formulas. Running pipes to fixed objects (such as transformers) located a distance from the pipes also poses challenges because of the distances and angles involved. In addition, the hangers are usually placed up high, near the ceiling, making the task difficult and inaccurate when working/measuring/drilling above the headxe2x80x94potentially on a ladder or scaffolding.
A further problem that may be encountered is the dependability of others. The use of a ruler, tape measure or other standard measuring device requires the help of another person, which can be a great inconvenience, because another person may not always be available to aid in making these measurements. Also, there is no guarantee for maintaining the alignment for each measurement. Tape measures extended over a long span tend to bow or bend, making measuring difficult, if not impossible. Even a fraction of an inch in the wrong direction can cause problems when hanging pipes and other objects. When hanging pipes in locations having fixed or sprayed insulation, it is important to drill hanger holes in a precise location so as not to have to reinsulated an area with incorrect hole locations. Some have xe2x80x9csolvedxe2x80x9d this problem by loft using a leveling device along with a ruler, but this too is inconvenient and tedious.
Some prior art construction devices utilizing a laser or laser beam, have been developed to assist in some aspects of this problem. A laser device provides help in measuring major angle measurements, such as those needed for angle applications in the construction world, i.e. slopes and tilting structures (such as stairs), as well as straight measurements, such as those in a horizontal or vertical plane. A device such as this may save time and money, and provide more accurate measurements. Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.
The present laser tool is designed to indicate and align measurements, preferably holes to be drilled for hangers that support plumbing and electrical piping, without the need for the use of a tape measure. The laser tool contains an angled base with magnets that allow the tool to remain steady on any size pipe or attach to a planar metal surface. Also included in the base is a bubble level, indicating and allowing the user to balance the tool in relation to the pipe. The laser of the tool is connected to the base by means of a swivel device, so that the user is capable of moving the laser at numerous angles to obtain additional measurements that are level and aligned with the original measurement for a hole. The tool is also small enough for a person to carry in a pocket, and therefore provides more convenience than larger tools.